Me lo dirás mañana
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Ichiyoru Ichigo entrena con la rápida Diosa Yoruichi... Pero por cosas del destino, su entrenamiento termina en algo más interesante. Mi primer IchiYoru, intento de Lemon! :O


**IchiYoru**

**One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Todo Bleach le pertenece a mi amor Tite Kubo… ayyy ¡cómo lo amo! :D**

**Advertencias:**

**Posible OOC**

**Lemon (o al menos un intento xD)**

**IchiYoru **

**Este fic lo ha escrito mi Inner…**

—Vamos Ichigo... sé que puedes dar más que eso.

—No lo haré. No quiero hacerte daño Yoruichi-san.

— ¿Crees que soy una niña, Ichigo? Puedo defenderme. Ahora lanza ese ataque. Se supone que estamos entrenando, ambos, así que no te cohíbas.

—Bien.

Ambos Luchaban sin parar, Ichigo usaba su máscara de Hollow, y era realmente más rápido y fuerte. En un momento y sin percatarse Yoruichi había caído al suelo, debido a un certero golpe de Ichigo.

— ¡Yoruichi! —Arrodillándose a su lado—. Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy.

Ichigo cargó a la morena a una carpa que habían traído para no salir del sótano de entrenamiento, y la recostó en el futón observándola con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro para que me veas así? —colocándose a la altura de Ichigo que estaba Sentado frente a ella.

—No... —un sonrojo se plasmó en su rostro— No es eso. ¿Estás bien? De verdad lo lamento. Yo creí que lo detendrías. O que utilizarías el Shunpo.

—No tienes porqué disculparte Ichigo. —Acariciando el rostro del pelinaranja— Esas cosas me sucedían siempre que entrenaba con Kisuke. Además estás preocupado por mí —la morena comenzó a reírse señalando el rostro del pelinaranja— eso es lindo. Al igual que tu sonrojo. ¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que te miro Ichigo?

— ¿Eh? No sé de qué rayos hablas Yoruichi-san, mejor me largo. Ya estás bien, lo suficiente como para hacer tus bromas.

Ichigo se levantaba decidido a salirse de la tienda, no quería que Yoruichi lo viera con ese estúpido sonrojo que aparecía justo al estar frente a la hermosa morena; pero Yoruichi fue más rápida y lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del brazo y haciendo que se sentara justo como estaba primero.

—Espera Ichigo, dime, ¿qué te hace creer que es una broma el que quiera saber el porqué de tu sonrojo? —Se acercó al pelinaranja tanto que sus respiraciones se encontraban— O ¿por qué lo estás justo ahora?

—Yoruichi-san...

— ¿Sabes Ichigo? Siempre —acercándose a su oído- me has gustado. Desde que supe que nunca habías estado con ninguna chica quise ser yo la primera.

Yoruichi se abalanzó sobre Ichigo tomando su nuca en sus manos, lo miró detenidamente, acariciando los labios del chico con su dedo índice. El pelinaranja estaba nervioso, eso era inevitable. Yoruichi nunca había estado tan cerca de él de esa manera, y ahora le había dicho que le gustaba. Eso… era… inesperado. Era verdad que el salvador de Karakura encontraba interesante y hermosa a la Shinigami desertora, que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella su corazón latía muy rápido y su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera extraña, sentía una corriente recorrer cada músculo y ese tonto sonrojo aparecía en su rostro… a Ichigo Kurosaki, el Shinigami Sustituto, le encantaba la felina mujer. Pero saber que él era del gusto de ella, eso era increíble. Él nunca creyó que pudiera ser visto por ella de esa manera.

— ¿Q-qué has dicho, Y-Yoruichi-san?

—Que me gustas, y mucho Ichigo… y sé que yo te gusto a ti también. Eso es algo que una mujer como yo puede saber con sólo mirarte. Y eso me encanta… —su voz era muy suave y seductora, tomó las manos de Ichigo entre las suyas y las colocó en su definida cintura mientras que con un pequeño movimiento se acercó más al petrificado chico— Me encanta ver que un chico como tú esté así por mí. ¿Por qué no dejas de cohib…

Las palabras de Yoruichi fueron apagadas por los nerviosos pero decididos labios del Shinigami sustituto, era cierto… él la deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Y hoy el destino le había regalado esta oportunidad de estar con ella, de besarla y acariciar su cremosa piel color chocolate, chocolate como sus ojos.

Sus fuertes manos apresaban la cintura de la Shihoin y con movimientos desesperados la atraía más a él, sus labios saboreaban los de la chica y su lengua por puro instinto conquistó la boca de la dama en sus brazos. Ella estaba feliz, exaltada, excitada, encantada por lo que estaba pasando, había esperado mucho para que Ichigo se decidiera y con una pequeña ayuda lo había logrado. Él se veía desesperado por tener cada vez más de ella, de sus labios, de sus caricias. Ella tomaba el anaranjado cabello entre sus finas manos, y divertida mordía los labios del excitado chico.

—Yoruichi-san… yo… te deseo…

—Lo sé Ichi… tú sólo déjate llevar… ¿sí?

Ichigo asintió, sus labios se concentraron en el hermoso cuello de la dueña del más rápido Shunpo, sus manos subieron por la oscura espalda, y entonces la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Las manos de Ichigo temblaban mientras con suavidad quitaba las negras túnicas de la mujer. Cada cm de piel que estaba quedando expuesta, era cubierta por los delicados besos del Shinigami. Yoruichi cerró sus ojos disfrutando de cada caricia y toque de ese jovenzuelo que sin ningún tipo de experiencia le estaba haciendo sentir que podía sentir las nubes, por muy cursi que sonara en Yoruichi Shihoin, esa era la verdad.

En unos pocos minutos sus ropas estaban fuera, pero sus labios siguieron unidos, sus pieles quemaban al entrar en contacto. Ichigo estaba fascinado, sentir a Yoruichi… él creía que eso sólo ocurriría en sus más remotos pensamientos o sueños, pero esta era la realidad y no quería que terminara. En un momento sin percatarse Yoruichi estaba sobre él quitándole lo último que le quedaba de ropa y como una fiera le mordía el cuello. Él reaccionó sonrojándose de nuevo, la tenía desnuda sobre él. Su primera vez… sería con ella. Con la Gran Ex – capitana del 2do Escuadrón, con la dueña de sus reacciones.

La tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el futón de nuevo, quedando él sobre ella. La miró un poco nervioso. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta. Y, era más que obvio que las peleas se le daban mejor.

— ¿Sucede algo Ichigo? —Su rostro se opacó, su respiración estaba descontrolada ella no quería parar, pero si él no lo quería ella se controlaría— ¿No quieres seguir?

—No es eso… la verdad es que eres hermosa… quiero… quiero complacerte pe…pero yo…

—Ya lo estás haciendo Ichigo —Yoruichi lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a su rostro besándolo con delicadeza— Sí quiero estar contigo.

Los achocolatados ojos de Ichigo miraron a la felina mujer debajo de él, y toda duda se disipó. Con suma delicadeza entró en ella, percibiendo un mar de sensaciones nuevas para él, pero que eran mejores que cualquier otra. Ambos cuerpos se movían en un delicado compás acompañado de gemidos y caricias, compás que cada vez aumentaba el ritmo hasta ser desenfrenado. Y los gemidos quedos se transformaron en gritos que declaraban la palpable excitación que tenían ambos. El sudor recorría sus pieles y la respiración era cada vez más agitada, los besos eran demandantes, los arañazos que recibía el pelinaranja denotaban el estado de la gatuna chica, ambos cuerpos se fundían con pasión. Las piernas de la mujer amarraban la cintura del Kurosaki, y las embestidas se hicieron más profundas.

Los nombres de ambos retumbaban en la pequeña tienda, hasta que en uno último y fuerte ambos llegaron al clímax, arqueándose y dejándose caer por el cansancio.

—Y-Yoruichi-san… creo que yo… yo… te… a

—Descansa Ichigo… mañana me lo dirás —lo tomó del cuello y lo abrazó y con unas mantas los cubrió a ambos— quiero poder corresponderte de una buena manera cuando me lo digas. Ahora sólo descansa.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado pero de alguna manera se sentía completo. Abrazó a Yoruichi y cayó en un profundo sueño acostado en su pecho. Mañana le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, y esperaba poder decírselo todos los días que le quedaban de vida.

**Notas Finales:**

**Aquí Yoru-chan, soy la Inner de Gaby. xD y como ella dijo al inicio este fic lo he escrito yo. Me encanta el IchiYoru mwajajaja. Ya que yo soy Yoruichi y amo a Ichigo *o***

**Yo: No digo que no ames a Ichigo… pero déjala con eso de que eres Yoruichi… ¬¬ no lo eres… Bakaaa**

**Inner: te diviertes rompiéndole los sueños a las Inners?**

**Yo: eh no… sólo a ti ya q eres la mía. Y estás loca. No hay nadie como ella. Jum ¬¬**

**Inner: x eso me caes mal… ¬¬ —atándola con un Kidou— mwajajajaja bueno bueno… Minna-san espero que este Oneshot les haya gustado miauuu me despido Sayoo :D**


End file.
